The Ballad of Gilbert and Rohesia
by Joe Staton
Summary: In poetry form, the story of the parents of Thomas à Becket


#  
#T#h#e# #b#a#l#l#a#d# #o#f# #G#i#l#b#e#r#t# #a#n#d# #R#o#h#e#s#i#a#.##

#G#i#l#b#e#r#t# #w#a#s# #a# #l#o#n#d#o#n# #M#e#r#c#h#a#n#t# # # # # # # # # ##  
#h#i#s# #d#r#e#a#m#s# #w#e#r#e# #w#i#l#d# #a#n#d# #g#r#a#n#d##  
#H#e# #t#r#a#v#e#l#e#d# #f#a#r# #a#c#r#o#s#s# #t#h#e# #s#e#a#s##  
#i#n# #s#e#a#r#c#h# #o#f# #t#h#e# #H#o#l#y# #L#a#n#d##  
#T#o# #g#e#t# #t#o# #t#h#e# #k#i#n#g#d#o#m# #o#f# #h#e#a#v#e#n##  
# #J#e#r#u#s#a#l#e#m# #w#a#s# #h#i#s# #g#o#a#l##  
#T#o# #g#o#d# #a#n#d# #c#h#r#i#s#t#i#a#n#i#t#y##  
#T#w#a#s# #w#h#e#r#e# #h#e#'#d# #b#a#r#e# #h#i#s# #s#o#u#l##  
#B#u#t# #a#l#a#s#,# #i#t# #w#a#s# #n#o#t# #s#o##  
#H#e# #c#o#u#l#d# #n#o#t# #c#o#m#p#l#e#t#e# #h#i#s# #q#u#e#s#t##  
#F#o#r# #t#h#e# #c#i#t#y# #w#a#s# #f#u#l#l# #o#f# #S#a#r#a#c#e#n#s##  
#W#h#o# #t#r#e#a#t#e#d# #h#i#m# #l#i#k#e# #a# #p#e#s#t##

#I#n# #t#h#e# #c#i#t#y# #l#i#v#e#d# #a# #p#o#w#e#r#f#u#l# #m#a#n##  
#W#h#o# #s#e#i#z#e#d# #G#i#l#b#e#r#t# #a#n#d# #p#u#t# #h#i#m# #i#n# #j#a#i#l##  
#T#h#e#n# #s#a#i#d#:# #Y#o#u# #m#u#s#t# #p#a#y# #t#o# #g#e#t# #o#u#t##  
#O#r# #I# #s#h#a#l#l# #y#o#u# #o#n# #s#a#l#e##  
#T#h#i#s# #s#a#r#a#c#e#n# #h#a#d# #a# #b#e#a#u#t#i#f#u#l# #d#a#u#g#h#t#e#r##  
#R#o#h#e#s#i#a#,# #f#o#r# #t#h#a#t# #w#a#s# #h#e#r# #n#a#m#e##  
#H#a#d# #s#e#e#n# #t#h#i#s# #h#a#n#d#s#o#m#e# #y#o#u#n#g# #m#a#n##  
#A#s# #h#e#r# #f#a#t#h#e#r# #p#u#t# #h#i#m# #i#n# #c#h#a#i#n#s##  
#N#i#g#h#t# #a#f#t#e#r# #n#i#g#h#t# #s#h#e# #w#e#n#t# #t#o# #h#i#m##  
#a#n#d# #t#h#e#y# #w#h#i#s#p#e#r#e#d# #t#h#r#o#u#g#h# #t#h#e# #b#a#r#s##  
#S#h#e# #c#a#m#e# #i#n# #s#e#c#r#e#t#,# #n#o# #o#n#e# #k#n#e#w##  
#E#x#c#e#p#t# #t#h#e# #m#o#o#n# #a#n#d# #s#t#a#r#s##

#R#o#h#e#s#i#a# #s#p#o#k#e# #n#o# #e#n#g#l#i#s#h##  
#b#u#t# #G#i#l#b#e#r#t# #c#o#u#l#d# #s#p#e#a#k# #h#e#r# #t#o#n#g#u#e##  
#H#e# #t#a#u#g#h#t# #h#i#m# #t#o# #s#a#y# #h#i#s# #n#a#m#e##  
#A#n#d# #w#h#e#r#e# #h#e# #w#a#s# #f#r#o#m##  
#O#n#e# #n#i#g#h#t#,# #w#h#i#l#e# #h#e# #w#a#s# #w#a#i#t#i#n#g##  
#S#h#e# #c#a#m#e#,# #b#r#e#a#t#h#l#e#s#s# #a#n#d# #p#a#l#e##  
#"#G#i#l#b#e#r#t#"# #s#h#e# #s#a#i#d#,# #m#y# #f#a#t#h#e#r# #i#s# #a#s#l#e#e#p##  
#a#n#d# #t#o#m#o#r#r#o#w# #y#o#u# #g#o# #o#n# #s#a#l#e##  
#B#u#t# #t#a#k#e# #h#e#a#r#t# #m#y# #l#o#v#e#,# #h#e#r#e# #a#r#e# #t#h#e# #k#e#y#s##  
#I# #w#i#l#l# #r#e#l#e#a#s#e# #y#o#u# #f#r#o#m# #t#h#i#s# #p#r#i#s#o#n# #c#e#l#l##  
#G#o# #n#o#w#,# #a#n#d# #w#e# #w#i#l#l# #m#e#e#t# #a#g#a#i#n##  
# #w#h#e#n# #m#y# #f#a#t#h#e#r# #i#s# #i#n# #h#e#l#l##

#G#i#l#b#e#r#t# #c#o#u#l#d# #h#a#r#d#l#y# #b#e#l#i#e#v#e# #h#i#s# #l#u#c#k##  
#U#n#t#i#l# #h#e# #h#e#a#r#d# #t#h#e# #k#e#y# #t#u#r#n##  
#T#h#e#n# #h#e# #s#a#i#d#:# #B#e# #p#a#r#t#e#d# #f#r#o#m# #y#o#u#,# #R#o#h#e#s#i#a#?##  
#I# #w#o#u#l#d# #r#a#t#h#e#r# #b#u#r#n##  
#H#e# #t#o#o#k# #R#o#h#e#s#i#a# #i#n# #h#i#s# #a#r#m#s# #a#n#d# #k#i#s#s#e#d# #h#e#r##  
#T#h#e#n# #s#a#i#d#:# #I# #d#o#n#'#t# #c#a#r#e# #f#o#r# #S#a#r#a#c#e#n# #l#a#w##  
#W#h#e#n# #I# #r#e#t#u#r#n#,# #I# #w#i#l#l# #s#e#n#d# #f#o#r# #y#o#u##  
#A#n#d# #w#e# #s#h#a#l#l# #r#e#m#a#i#n# #u#n#p#a#r#t#e#d#,# #f#o#r#e#v#e#r#m#o#r#e##  
#T#h#e#n# #G#i#l#b#e#r#t# #w#e#n#t# #a#w#a#y##  
#A#n#d# #R#o#h#e#s#i#a# #w#a#s# #l#e#f#t# #a#l#o#n#e##  
#B#u#t# #s#h#e# #t#o#o#k# #h#e#a#r#t# #a#n#d# #w#a#i#t#e#d##  
#A#n#d# #t#h#o#u#g#h#t# #o#f# #t#h#e# #l#o#v#e# #h#e# #h#a#d# #s#h#o#w#n##

#B#u#t# #w#h#e#n# #G#i#l#b#e#r#t# #r#e#t#u#r#n#e#d# #h#o#m#e##  
#H#i#s# #m#i#n#d# #q#u#i#c#k#l#y# #f#e#l#l##  
#H#e# #f#o#r#g#o#t# #o#f# #h#e#r#,# #h#i#s# #l#o#v#e##  
#a#n#d# #t#h#e# #l#i#t#t#l#e# #d#a#r#k# #p#r#i#s#o#n# #c#e#l#l##  
#R#o#h#e#s#i#a# #w#a#i#t#e#d# #a# #l#o#n#g# #t#i#m#e##  
#B#u#t# #i#t# #w#a#s# #a#l#l# #i#n# #v#a#i#n##  
#W#h#a#t# #i#n# #t#h#e# #w#o#r#l#d# #h#a#d# #h#a#p#p#e#n#e#d# #t#o# #h#i#m#?##  
#W#a#s# #h#e# #b#u#s#y#,# #s#i#c#k# #o#r# #s#l#a#i#n#?##  
#A#t# #l#a#s#t# #s#h#e# #s#e#t# #o#u#t# #t#o# #f#i#n#d# #h#i#m##  
#S#h#e# #w#a#s# #s#t#r#o#n#g#,# #f#a#s#t# #a#n#d# #w#e#l#l# #p#a#i#d##  
#S#h#e# #k#n#e#w# #o#n#l#y# #t#w#o# #E#n#g#l#i#s#h# #w#o#r#d#s##  
#B#u#t# #s#h#e# #w#a#s# #n#o#t# #a#f#r#a#i#d##

#S#h#e# #t#r#a#v#e#l#e#d# #f#a#r# #a#c#r#o#s#s# #t#h#e# #l#a#n#d##  
#U#n#t#i#l# #s#h#e# #r#e#a#c#h#e#d# #t#h#e# #s#e#a##  
#T#o# #e#v#e#r#y# #s#a#i#l#o#r# #s#h#e# #s#a#i#d#:# #L#o#n#d#o#n##  
#A#n#d# #o#n#e# #s#a#i#d#:# #C#o#m#e# #w#i#t#h# #m#e##  
#H#e# #b#o#a#r#d#e#d# #h#e#r# #u#p#o#n# #h#i#s# #s#h#i#p##  
#A#n#d# #t#o#l#d# #h#e#r#:# #g#e#t# #s#o#m#e# #r#e#s#t##  
#Y#o#u#'#l#l# #n#e#e#d# #y#o#u#r# #s#t#r#e#n#g#t#h# #f#o#r# #t#o#m#o#r#r#o#w##  
#Y#o#u# #w#i#l#l# #f#i#n#a#l#l#y# #l#e#a#v#e# #y#o#u#r# #n#e#s#t##  
#T#h#e# #f#o#l#l#o#w#i#n#g# #d#a#y# #t#h#e# #s#h#i#p# #d#e#p#a#r#t#e#d##  
#A#n#d# #R#o#h#e#s#i#a# #s#a#i#d# #g#o#o#d#b#y#e# #t#o# #h#o#m#e##  
#S#h#e# #d#i#d#n#'#t# #l#o#o#k# #b#a#c#k#,# #s#h#e# #t#h#o#u#g#h#t# #o#f# #h#i#m##  
#A#n#d# #o#f# #t#h#e# #l#a#n#d#s# #u#n#k#n#o#w#n##

#F#r#o#m# #R#o#m#e# #t#o# #F#r#a#n#c#e#,# #s#h#e# #t#r#a#v#e#l#e#d##  
#I#t# #s#e#e#m#e#d# #a# #v#e#r#y# #l#o#n#g# #t#i#m#e##  
#A#l#l# #s#h#e# #t#h#o#u#g#h#t# #o#f#,# #w#a#s# #h#e#r# #G#i#l#b#e#r#t##  
#a#n#d# #w#e#t#h#e#r# #h#e# #w#a#s# #f#i#n#e##  
#F#i#n#a#l#l#y#,# #t#h#e#y# #l#a#n#d#e#d# #i#n# #E#n#g#l#a#n#d##  
#A#n#d# #s#h#e# #t#a#v#e#l#e#d# #t#o# #l#o#n#d#o#n# #o#n# #f#o#o#t##  
#S#h#e# #l#o#o#k#e#d# #d#o#w#n# #e#v#e#r#y# #a#l#l#e#y# #a#n#d# #l#a#n#e#  
#a#n#d# #i#n# #e#v#e#r#y# #c#r#a#n#n#y# #a#n#d# #n#o#o#k##  
#S#h#e# #w#o#n#d#e#r#e#d# #t#h#r#o#u#g#h# #t#h#e# #s#t#r#e#e#t#s##  
#l#o#u#d#l#y# #s#h#o#u#t#i#n#g# #h#i#s# #n#a#m#e##  
#P#e#o#p#l#e# #s#a#w# #h#e#r# #a#n#d# #w#o#n#d#e#r#e#d##  
#I#s# #t#h#i#s# #w#o#m#a#n# #i#n#s#a#n#e#?##

#G#i#l#b#e#r#t# #w#a#s# #r#e#a#d#i#n#g# #i#n# #h#i#s# #h#o#u#s#e##  
#W#h#e#n# #h#e# #h#e#a#r#d# #h#e#r# #p#l#e#a#d#i#n#g# #c#a#l#l##  
#C#o#u#l#d# #i#t# #i#n#d#e#e#d# #b#e# #R#o#h#e#s#i#a#?##  
#O#h# #I# #a#m# #s#u#c#h# #a# #f#o#o#l#!##  
#H#e# #r#a#n# #o#u#t#s#i#d#e#,# #s#t#r#a#i#g#h#t# #t#o# #h#e#r# #a#r#m#s##  
#S#h#e# #s#o#b#b#e#d# #i#n# #h#a#p#p#i#n#e#s#s# #t#h#e#n# #s#a#i#d#:##  
#I#v#e# #m#i#s#s#e#d# #y#o#u# #s#o# #m#u#c#h#.# #T#h#e#n# #h#e# #r#e#p#l#i#e#d##  
#W#e# #r#e#a#l#l#y# #m#u#s#t# #g#e#t# #w#e#d#  
#A#n#d# #s#o# #t#h#e#y# #w#e#r#e# #h#a#p#p#i#l#y# #m#a#r#r#i#e#d##  
#A#s# #w#a#s# #h#i#s# #s#o#l#e#m#n# #p#r#o#m#i#s#e##  
#T#h#e#y# #l#i#v#e#d# #l#o#n#g# #a#n#d# #h#a#d# #a# #c#h#i#l#d##  
#W#h#o#m# #t#h#e#y# #n#a#m#e#d# #T#h#o#m#a#s##

#T#h#e#r#e# #n#e#v#e#r# #w#a#s# #a# #s#t#o#r#y# #o#f# #m#o#r#e# #w#o#e##  
#T#h#a#n# #t#h#a#t# #o#f# #J#u#l#i#e#t# #a#n#d# #h#e#r# #R#o#m#e#o##  
#B#u#t# #a# #l#o#v#e# #s#t#o#r#y# #t#h#a#t# #n#e#v#e#r# #h#u#r#t##  
#w#a#s# #t#h#a#t# #o#f# #R#o#h#e#s#i#a# #a#n#d# #G#i#l#b#e#r#t#.##

##  
# 


End file.
